diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ysans Reisehandbuch
Ysans Handbuch für Reisende Regeln, Tipps & Tricks, um im täglichen Wahnsinn Azeroths nicht vorschnell ins Gras zu beißen* Aha, sieh mal einer an – wer auch immer du bist, dir ist also mein kleines Regelwerk für Reisende in die Hände gefallen. Es gibt drei Möglichkeiten, wie es dazu gekommen ist (Betreffendes bitte durchlesen!): (1) Wenn ich es dir gegeben/geliehen habe: Wiedersehen macht Freude. Und damit meine ich sowohl dich, wie auch das Buch. Da ich es dir freiwillig gegeben habe, muss ich dich mögen – und ich mag es noch mehr, wenn meine Freunde lebendig wieder zurückkehren. Und dabei auch praktischerweise meinen Krams mitbringen. (2) 'Wenn du es mir geklaut hast (wie auch immer du das geschafft hast): Du bist ein Arschloch. Zwar ein Arschloch mit Geschmack, aber ein Arschloch. Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben und glaub ja nicht, dass ich dann noch nett zu dir sein werde. Also gib es mir lieber sofort zurück, bevor sich die gesamte Situation zu deinen Gunsten verschlimmert, Freundchen. '(3) '''Wenn du sonst wie daran gekommen bist:' Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du darfst dich an meinem Wissen erfreuen. Vermutlich kenne ich dich nicht einmal, aber ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mir das Handbuch zurückbringst. Es gibt auch Finderlohn (es sei denn, ich bin tot und habe dir das Buch warum auch immer vererbt. Tote verteilen keinen Finderlohn. Zumindest anständige Tote, die auch tot bleiben, tun dies nicht. Sollte ich es dir nicht vererbt haben und ich bin trotzdem tot, dann bring es bitte einer gewissen Anduriel Nachtwind. Wenn die auch tot ist – was ich nicht hoffen will – dann kannst du es behalten und damit machen, was du willst). '''So, nachdem wir diese wichtige Kleinigkeit nun auch geklärt haben, kommen wir nun zum Wesentlichen:' Den Ratschlägen. ''' '''Wenn du die beim Reisen befolgst, sollte so gut wie (fast) nichts mehr schief gehen.** Nr.1: Man schläft beim Reisen oft unter freiem Himmel. Wenn du einen unruhigen Schlaf hast, vermeide es, an Klippen, Hügeln, Dornenbüschen, Lagerfeuer, Kiesgruben, Wespennester, Ameisenhaufen o.Ä. zu lagern – dies verhindert unangenehme Zwischenfälle! Nr.2: Iss nichts, was nach den Socken eines Zwerges riecht! Nr.3: Nein, Raubtiere sind nicht ''handzahm. Versuche, es zu kraulen, und die Hand ist ab. Mit Pech der ganze Arm. '''Nr.4: Wenn du denkst, dass es tot ist, schlag solange drauf, bis du '''''weißt, dass es tot ist. Nr.5: Lerne kochen! Nr.6: Neugierde macht das Leben interessant (und gefährlich)! Nr.7: Es kommt nicht darauf an, was man darf, es kommt darauf an, was man kann! Nr.8: Niemals das Verbandsmaterial Zuhause vergessen! Nr.9: Magier sind schlimm, Nethermanten sind schlimmer! Nr.10: Niemals einer gnomischen Erfindung vertrauen – egal, was ihr Erfinder sagt, sie wird irgendwann in die Luft fliegen! Nr.11: Nicht über die Schulter gucken, wenn du vor irgendetwas wegrennst (Tipp: Konzentriere dich einfach nur auf das Rennen)! Nr.12: '''Erwarte das Beste und sei vorbereitet auf das Schlimmste. '''Nr.13: Nimm, was du kriegen kannst, und bedanke dich gefälligst dafür! Nr.14: Lass dich nicht mit Dämonen ein, das endet im allerbesten Fall mit deinem langsamen, qualvollen Tod! Nr.15: Druiden muss man nicht verstehen, man muss sie mögen! Nr.16:''' Wer braucht schon Planung! Lass dich treiben und sieh, wohin es dich bringt! '''Nr.17: Wenn du eine Aufgabe hast, tritt Regel Nr.16 außer Kraft! Nr.18: Drehe einem Attentäter niemals den Rücken zu – besonders dann nicht, wenn er dich ''töten will! '''Nr.19: Nicht beim Klauen erwischen lassen! Nr.20: Wenn du erwischt wurdest – streite ab, dass du was Klauen wolltest, und behaupte, du würdest nur Inventur machen! Nr.21: Wenn die Lage zu eindeutig für Regel Nr.20 ist, gib Fersengeld und sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst! Nr.22: Was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich nur klüger – also sei wissbegierig! Nr.23: Vertraue niemals einem Troll. Bei der ersten Gelegenheit wird er versuchen, dich zu kochen und essen! Nr.24: Frage einen Troll niemals, woher er dieses „außerordentlich schmackhafte und zarte Fleisch“ hat! Glaub mir, du willst es gar nicht wissen (und würgst höchstwahrscheinlich dein Frühstück wieder aus, wenn du es weißt). Nr.25: Wenn du glaubst, es würde nicht noch schlimmer werden können, hast du dich geirrt. Schlimmer geht immer. Nr.26: Anständige Tote bleiben tot. Nr.27: Genialität und Wahnsinn gehören unweigerlich zusammen. Nr.28: Zeitmanagement: Warte auf den richten Augenblick. Nr.29: Keine halben Sachen – wenn du Mist baust, trage die Konsequenzen. (siehe Regel Nr.28) Nr.30: Es gibt manchmal Situationen, wo man einfach mal die Klappe halten muss. (siehe Regel Nr.28) Nr.31: Wenn du nicht akzeptierst, was du nicht ändern kannst, wirst du irgendwann unweigerlich durchdrehen. Nr.32: Denk nicht auf die herkömmliche Weise, das kann jeder! Nr.33: Wenn du weißt, dass das, was dich gerade fressen will, tot ist, töte es trotzdem nochmal. Nr.34: Egal, wie schön das verzierte Schmuckstück in den verfluchten Spukruinen glitzert – fasse es '''''nicht an! (siehe Regel Nr.6) Nr.35: Halte deine Freunde nah und sieh zu, dass deine Feinde ihnen fern bleiben! Nr.36: Flexibilität! Du musst nicht über den Berg drüber klettern, um auf die anderen Seite zu gelangen. Du kannst auch außen herum laufen, dauert nur länger. Nr.37: Dämonenjäger sind wie Nethermanten. Geh ihnen am besten aus dem Weg oder versuche, unauffällig/ungefährlich auszusehen, wenn du ihnen begegnest! Nr.38: Spucke einem Zwerg niemals in sein Bier – er wird dich zwingen, seine Spucke pur zu trinken! Nr.39: Man kann niemals genug wissen! (Siehe Regel Nr.6) Nr.40: Hab Vertrauen, egal in was. Nr.41: Nichts ist unmöglich – Grenzen setzt nur deine eigene Vorstellungskraft! Nr.42: Du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht ändern; es hilft nichts, über „Was-wäre-wenn“ nachzudenken, es wird eh nicht geschehen und ist somit irrelevant! (Siehe Regel Nr.31) Nr.43: Manchmal ist Unwissenheit ein Segen, aber meist ist sie einfach nur beschissen. Sei also informiert. Nr.44: Guck über den Tellerrand hinaus! Nr.45: Nachdenken erhöht die Überlebenschance ungemein. Also: Erst denken, dann handeln. Nr.46: Es gibt Momente, da hast du keine Zeit zum nachdenken. Handle, oder krepiere. Nr.47: Steh für das, was richtig ist – auch, wenn du alleine stehst. Nr.48: Man sieht sich immer mindestens zweimal im Leben. Denk darüber nach, wen du dir zum Feind machst! Nr.49: Wenn alles verloren scheint: Mach irgendwas Verrücktes. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, du hast eine Chance von 50 Prozent, dass es funktioniert. Nr.50: Geh davon aus, dass im Dschungel alle Schlangen, Spinnen etc. giftig sind. (siehe Regel Nr.43) Nr.51: Wenn ein Orc mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf dich zugelaufen kommt, heißt das nicht, dass er mit dir kuscheln möchte. Nr.52: Prioritäten setzen. Familie/enge Freunde > Freunde > Du > Bekannte > Fremde > fremde Völker > Magier > Nethermanten = Dämonenjäger > Dämonen Nr.53: Es gibt keine Zufälle. Niemals! Nr.54:' '''Wenn du dich beschissen fühlst und einfach alles aufgeben willst, erspare dir ein paar Schwierigkeiten und mach ein Nickerchen. '''Nr.55:' Selbst ein Oger versteht es, wenn du seine Mutter beleidigst. (siehe Regel Nr. 11) Nr.56: Draenei sind keine Eredar. Auch, wenn die faktisch völlig gleich aussehen. Nr.57: Bevor du einen Feind provozierst: Stelle sicher, dass du schneller rennen kannst als er! (siehe Regel Nr.11) Nr.58: Auch in der Misere gibt es stets etwas Gutes. Manchmal muss man nur genau hinsehen, um es zu finden. Nr.59: In unterirdischen Grabstätten gibt es zu 99,9% Fallen. Halt die Augen offen oder du verbringst den Rest der Ewigkeit in diesem dunklen, muffigen Loch! Nr.60: Wie ein schlauer Zwerg mal sagte: Das ist kein Rückzug, sondern ein Angriff in die andere Richtung! Nr.61:' '''Sieh ein, wenn eine Schlacht verloren ist, und mach das Beste draus! '''Nr.62:' Zeit ist Gold; Gold ist Luxus – und auf Luxus kann man verzichten! Nr.63: Wenn sich jemand in deiner Nähe ein magisches Duell liefert, nimm die Beine in die Hand und verzieh dich! Nr.64: Angst ist gut – sie lässt dich nachdenken, bevor du handelst! Nr.65: In dir muss brennen, was du in anderen entzünden willst – und wenn‘s nur ein Furz ist! Nr.66: Berühre niemals den Bart eines Zwerges! (siehe Regel Nr.3) Nr.67: Menschen mögen es gar nicht, wenn man ihr Licht in Frage stellt. Nr.68: Gnome sind irre. Allesamt. Renne weg, solange du noch kannst. Nr.69: Die Geheimwaffe männlicher Blutelfen: Wenn sie tanzen, wirst du vor Lachen sterben. Nr.70: Untote sind keine anständigen Tote. Bring ihnen Manieren bei! Nr.71: Finger weg von anderer Leute Hüte! Nr.72: Tauren kann man nicht melken! (siehe Regel Nr. 3) Nr.73: Halt dich an die Regeln! Nr.74: Halt dich aus Kämpfen raus, die dich nichts angehen. Du könntest sonst schneller abkratzen, als dir lieb ist. Nr.75: Nachtelfen mögen es gar nicht, wenn man ihre Bäume fällt. Fälle einen ihrer Bäume, und du hast dein Todesurteil unterschrieben. Nr.76: „Ich wollte nur mal gucken!“ ist keine Entschuldigung, wenn du was kaputt gemacht hast! Nr.77: Es gibt kein schlechtes Wetter, nur schlechte Kleidung! Nr.78: Im Winter reisen ist trotzdem eine miese Idee: Es schneit, ist fast immer dunkel, und dir ist ununterbrochen kalt – ganz davon zu schweigen, dass du dir beinahe etwas abfrierst, wenn du mal wohin musst! Nr.79: Man kann Schwerter, Hellebarden und ähnliches nicht besonders gut werfen – nimm dafür lieber einen Stein oder einen Stiefel! Nr.80: Lass dich nicht von der Horde schnappen! Nr.81: Glück ist eine Hure. Sei der Meistbietende, oder es verlässt dich. Nr.82: Nichts ist mächtiger als eine Idee zur richtigen Zeit. Nr.83: Wie eine gewisse Freundin sagte: Warte nicht zu lange, sonst verpasst du den richtigen Augenblick. Den perfekten Augenblick gibt es nicht. Du wirst immer denken, dass er noch kommt. Nichts ist perfekt. Nr.84: Manchmal muss man was riskieren, um zu gewinnen. Nr.85: Erstens kommt es anders, zweitens als man denkt. Immer. (siehe Regel Nr. 16) Nr.86: Der Rum ist immer ''alle. Aus Prinzip. Egal, wie groß deine Vorräte waren, irgendwann wird der Moment kommen, wo der Rum alle ist. '''Nr.87:' Entschuldige dich prophylaktisch schon einmal bei all deinen Freunden, wenn du vorhast, dich zu betrinken. Man weiß ja nie. Nr.88: Überlege dir genau, ob du darüber jammern solltest, dass du nicht alles haben kannst, was du willst. Sei lieber dankbar dafür, dass du nicht alles kriegst, was du verdienst. Nr.89: Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schnell sich die Dinge von 'beschissen' zu 'richtig beschissen' wandeln können. Nr.90: Frage einen Paladin niemals, ob er seine Rüstung nicht auch für übertrieben hält. Im günstigsten Fall quasselt er stundenlang von der Erhabenheit des Lichts; im schlimmsten Fall versucht er, dich zu exorzieren. Nr.91: Versuch macht klug. Nr.92: Schlafe, wann immer es günstig ist. Du weißt nie, wann du das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit dazu bekommst. Nr.93: Sei wachsamer, je bemüht harmlos sich jemand gibt oder etwas aussieht. Dazu zählt auch der nette, alte Opa von nebenan. Nr.94: Das Spiel heißt Verführung; wer sich verliebt, verliert. Nr.95: Du willst Druiden richtig wütend machen? Dann klau ihnen den Honig. Und wenn du kein schneller Läufer bist, bist du am Arsch. Nr.96: Runter kommen ist nicht das Problem. Runter kommt man immer. Nr.97: Oft merkt man erst, wenn etwas weg ist, wie wichtig es für einen war. Schätze das, was du hast – egal, ob es sich hierbei um Kleidung oder gute Freunde handelt. Nr.98: Wenn du einen Weg gehst, sei dir im Klaren darüber, dass du vielleicht noch Kraft für den Rückweg brauchst. Aber wenn du nicht zurückgehen wirst, schau immer geradeaus und sieh, wie weit du kommst. Sonderregel: Es gibt manchmal Momente, da muss man auf die Regeln scheißen und kreativ sein! *'Anmerkung': Das hier vorliegende Werk basiert auf eigenen Erfahrungen – alle Angaben ohne Gewähr. Sollte dir das Leben also 'ne lange Nase zeigen, kann der Autor (ich) nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden! '' '**Anmerkung:' Die Regeln werden ab und an ergänzt; Vollständigkeit also nicht garantiert. '' Kategorie:Spielergeschichten